No Es Triatlonista, Entérate
by Princesa andrmeda
Summary: AU. Después de una grave lesión deportiva, Arthur Kirkland es enviado con el entrenador de triatlón Alfred F. Jones, "Sabes Arthur, tienes más talento que para una simple rehabilitación, ¿quisieras unirte a Los Aliados?"
1. ¿Ese chico está nadando con una bufanda?

Hola~ este fic he querido escribirlo desde hace ya bastante tiempo (tres meses, más o menos), y por fin tengo algo medianamente planeado para hacerlo; como habéis visto en el título, este fic es acerca de triatlón, un deporte creado en Estados Unidos que consiste en nadar, rodar (andar en bicicleta) y correr. No pude resistirme a plasmarlo en nuestros hermosos países locos. Hay posibilidades de UsUK. Espero que os guste. Y no duden en marcarme cualquier error, casi nunca reviso mis documentos y se me pasan muchísimos. Matane!

 **Disclaimer:** En la vida Hetalia/Inútitalia me pertenecerá, es propiedad creativa de Hima-papa.

* * *

Arthur miraba hacia todos lados, esperando poder encontrar a alguien que pudiese ayudarle. Estaba buscando al entrenador Alfred F. Jones., o como también le decían, el "entrenador de águilas." Por supuesto que el nombre le parecía extraño el apodo, ¿a quién no? Pero en ese momento no tenía deseos de cuestionarlo. Caminó dentro del complejo deportivo hasta el área de la alberca techada, donde le habían indicado que estaría. Caminó entre las gradas pero sólo se encontró a un chico rubio, de no más de dieciocho años recargado en el barandal mientras observaba a, lo que parecía ser, un grupo de natación entrenar.

—Oh, _hey_ , ¿vienes a verlos entrenar? —Arthur parpadeó mientras se apuntaba a sí mismo, inseguro de que se refiriese a él—. Ven —lo tomó de la mano—, son geniales, en serio. —Para este punto, no podía resistirse mucho. Así que obedeció.

Arthur se permitió observar a los chicos, y mientras pensaba que sus técnicas no eran del todo malas, podían mejorar. Por ejemplo, aquel chico con el traje Speedo más pequeño y revelador que Arthur hubiera visto en toda su vida, podría dejar de abrir las palmas al momento de hacer la brazada; el chico con gorra de hoja de maple podía aumentar el tamaño de su patada, el otro tipo (¡¿estaba nadando con una bufanda?!) podía emplear el tamaño de sus brazos y bracear hasta atrás en vez de dejarlo hasta la mitad; y el que nadaba en la orilla… ese estaba bien.

—Impresionante —dijo, casi carente de emoción.

— ¡¿Verdad?! Entrenan muy duro todos los días, así que me alegra que hayan alcanzado este nivel. —El chico dejó mostrar una enorme sonrisa, y al volver a dirigirles otra mirada, Arthur recordó cuál era su propósito al venir a ese lugar.

—Uh, disculpa, esperaba que pudieras darme indicaciones, estoy buscando a alguien —se mordió el labio, esperando que ese chico pudiese ayudarle.

— _Sure thing, dude,_ ¿a quién buscas? —Antes de que Arthur pudiera formular la pregunta, el chico pareció recordar algo—. Oh, casi lo olvido —le extendió una mano, esta vez en señal de querer presentarse—, mi nombre es Alfred Jones, entrenador de estos chicos —apuntó con la cabeza a los chicos dentro de las piscina.

Ante las palabras del chico, Arthur juró que podía sentir a su cerebro explotar en nombre de la Reina. ¿Ese chico, el gran entrenador del que tanto hablaban? ¡Por favor! Debía ser una broma. Sólo para rectificar, decidió preguntar.

— ¿Alfred F. jones? —este asintió.

— _The one and only!_

Arthur asintió, tratando de procesar la información. Okey, el mejor equipo de triatlón del estado (o al menos eso le habían dicho) estaba a cargo de un niñato americano que muy seguramente no sabría de algo más que de hamburguesas.

—Uh, en ese caso, creo que te estoy buscando a ti. —El chico pareció pensárselo un poco hasta que recordó una posible respuesta.

— ¡Oh! Tú debes ser el chico del que Emily me habló, el que viene a entrenamiento por rehabilitación, ¿cierto? —Arthur asintió e hizo notar la pequeña maleta de entrenamiento que trajo consigo en caso de que le pidiera hacer una prueba—. Genial, te llevaré a los vestidores para que te pongas tu bañador y entres al agua, me dijeron que sólo nadas, ¿cierto? —De nuevo asintió—. Pues tendrás que adaptarte para también correr, ayudará al proceso.

Según le explicó Alfred, lo único que Arthur haría como prueba serían 400 metros estilo libre, y que las pruebas de atletismo serían al día siguiente, cuando tuviera el equipamiento adecuado para correr (al parecer, Arthur debía usar plantillas y el usar Sneakers no ayudaba con su problema de pie plano). Bastante simple.

Tras vestirse con su traje de baño, gorra de silicón y googles marca TYR ( _dude,_ debes ser rico para usar el uniforme entero de esa marca), se acercó al área de salida, los demás chicos de Alfred ya estaban fuera del agua, secándose o con un suéter puesto, pues el aire gélido después de nadar puede causar cosas malas.

—En cuanto toque el silbato saldrás, recuerda Arthur, esto es sólo para probarte, no es necesario sacar los tiempos del mundial —el aludido asintió al tiempo que se posicionaba en uno de los carriles; el número seis sonaba como uno bueno—. En sus marcas —Arthur se inclinó un poco, sólo que para cuando Alfred dijera la siguiente palabra no se cayera al agua—, listos —puso sus manos a cada lado de su pie derecho, subiendo el nivel de la cadera y tomando una gran bocanada de aire—, ¡fuera!

Al escuchar el agudo silbido, Arthur usó las fuerzas de sus manos para impulsarse y hacer un clavado limpio al agua, juntó sus manos en flecha y usaba su abdomen para hacer patada de mariposa y lograr un buen puente, llegando poco después de los ocho metros resurgió a la superficie y comenzó a bracear con la derecha, luego la izquierda, de nuevo la derecha y respiró, mientras tanto sus piernas pataleaban a todo lo que daban. Debido a la gorra que cubría su cabeza y hacía eco del agua así como de su respiración cortada mas no carente, no podía ver más allá de las cristalinas olas de la alberca olímpica ni escuchar los vítores que daban los otros miembros.

—Vaya, ese tipo Arthur no es ningún novato —dijo asombrado el chico que háyase unos momentos tenía una gorra de maple en su cabeza al tiempo que observaba al londinense ejecutar una perfecta vuelta de campana.

—No lo es, Mattie. No lo es… —concordó Alfred.

A pesar de que le habían dicho que no era una competencia y que no le tomarían tiempo, Arthur no pudo evitar querer lucirse y nadar con la mayor eficacia posible a pesar de que hayan pasado meses desde la última vez que entró al agua para nadar. Comenzó a arrepentirse cuando en la cuarta vuelta (¿o era ya la sexta?) sintió un ligero pinchazo en uno de sus pulmones. Trató de ignorar el dolor y continuó nadando a la misma velocidad que lo hacía, con el ligero pinchazo haciéndose cada vez más notorio hasta que a mitad de una vuelta se detuvo, sintiendo como ambos de sus pulmones le comenzaban a fallar.

—Maldición… —murmuró el americano por lo bajo—. ¡Francis, rápido! —No era necesario que Alfred le especificara al galo qué era lo que quería que hiciese, pues este, al igual que los otros podían reconocer cuando alguien tenían problemas.

Con un clavado menos elegante que el del británico, Francis se lanzó al agua y trató de alcanzar lo más rápido posible al chico que poco a poco comenzaba a perder la conciencia. Rodeó su cintura con un brazo y siendo él el más rápido nadador del grupo logró llegar hasta el otro lado en el tiempo suficiente antes de que el daño fuera irreparable. Ejecutó la maniobra de Heimlich varias veces hasta que el chico sacara toda el agua obstructora de su sistema en ligeramente violentos jadeos y tos. El resto del equipo corrió hacia ellos.

Arthur trató de sentarse, y cuando las últimas oleadas de tos hubieran pasado, un ánfora de agua era extendida en su dirección. Le agradeció al chico de cabello castaño y tomó un par de sorbos mientras el francés trazaba círculos en su espalda, Arthur no se habría puesto tenso de no ser porque esos círculos se estaban acercando demasiado a su espalda baja; se alejó un poco del galo y se enfrentó con la preocupada mirada del chico americano.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Arthur asintió, un poco apenado ante la situación—. Hey, está bien, sólo no vuelvas a hacer algo tan temerario como eso, ¿vale? —Le extendió una mano.

—Está bien —aceptó la mano y se levantó.

—Has un 200 de afloje y puedes irte a las regaderas.

* * *

Al día siguiente Arthur esperaba en una pista de atletismo, revisando en su celular a ver si había recibido algún mensaje de Alfred confirmándole. Se mordió el labio, movió su pierna con impaciencia y comenzó a tararear una nana que su madre le háyase cantado cuando el fuese nada más que un pequeño Arturito.

— _Yo, Arthur!_ —el inglés giró su rostro para encontrarse con Alfred, quien parecía no haber cambiado de atuendo desde el día anterior—. ¿Esperaste mucho?

—No, apenas llevo cinco minutos —dijo, a pesar de que hace unos cuantos segundos estuviera pensando en mandarlo al carajo.

—Genial, ok, primero tenemos que calentar un poco —guió a Arthur a una de las orillas del lugar, donde comenzó a mostrarle unos cuantos ejercicios de calentamiento básicos: tocar las puntas de los pies con las manos, girar el tronco, estirar brazos y piernas, trotar en su lugar y para finalmente ponerlo a trotar cinco minutos por la pista.

»Ahora vuelve a estirar brazos y piernas; es muy importante que estires, de lo contrario, puedes dañarte algún músculo y créeme cuando digo que no es muy agradable —Arthur asintió e hizo como le ordenó, repitiendo los ejercicios que hacia momentos le enseñó—. Ok Arthur, una vez que termines, ve a la línea de meta.

Arthur asintió al tiempo que llevaba su pierna izquierda hasta su pecho y la abrazaba contra así, contando hasta el quince, respirando y soltándola, repitió el proceso con la otra pierna, lo hizo a la inversa, llevándose los talones a los muslos y terminó estirando los brazos. Una vez terminado, se acercó hacia donde Alfred le indicó y esperó instrucciones. El chico americano le observaba con un cronómetro y una tablita.

—Bien, sólo harás 800 metros, oséase dos vueltas; la salida será como en la piscina, con el silbato, ¿comprendes? —Arthur asintió, inclinándose como lo hacía en la plataforma de salida—. En sus marcas, listos, ¡fuera!

Arthur salió corriendo tanto como sus piernas le permitieron, sintió el viento soplar en sus oídos, entrar por su boca y nariz, y comenzar a quemar un poco en sus pulmones; para la primera vuelta, Arthur sentía que le faltaba el aire, y que la temperatura en el ambiente había ascendido varios (muchos) grados Fahrenheit, por lo que cuando cruzó la línea de la segunda vuelta, casi sintió como se desplomaba en el suelo del cansancio. Se agachó jadeando, tratando de recuperar el aire mientras apoyaba sus manos en sus rodillas, con el rostro quemándole del esfuerzo, comprendan que la carrera no es lo suyo.

—Lo hiciste muy bien, para no tener ningún pasado en atletismo, lograste un tiempo de 3 minutos y medio —le dio una ligera palmada en la espalda, misma que Arthur respondió con un jadeo sordo y una ligera mirada asesina—. Sabes Arthur, tienes más talento que para hacer simple rehabilitación, ¿quisieras unirte a _Los Aliados_? —Arthur soltó un enorme suspiro antes de sentir que su respiración se normalizaba, echó su cabeza para atrás mientras ponderaba la pregunta—. Lo único que tendrías que hacer sería mejorar tu técnica a la hora de correr, si sigues corriendo así te lastimarás, también tendrías que conseguirte una bici de ruta, ¿sabes cuáles son? —Arthur negó con la cabeza—. Bueno, creo que yo podría ayudarte con eso, entonces.

Arthur soltó un último suspiro antes de girarse al americano. — ¿Cuándo es el primer entrenamiento, _coach_? —El mencionado sonrió.

—Mañana mismo.

* * *

 **OMAKE:** Contractura (causada por la corta memoria de Arthur)

A la mañana siguiente, a la hora acordada por Alfred, Arthur entró cojeando al área de la piscina, cosa que le ganó una mirada curiosa por parte de todos.

—Puede, o puede que no, se me haya olvidado estirar ayer, ¿contento?

La mirada incrédula de Alfred le decía que _no_ estaba contento. — _Dude_ , si por algo te dije que estiraras después de cada ejercicio fuerte, ahora tendrás que ir con el fisiatra durante una semana —se giró hacia los demás que lo observaban compasivos—, Yao, ¿crees que podrías atenderle?

El chino lo observó durante un par de segundos antes de asentir y sacar una aguja de la nada. —Espero que no le tenga miedo a las agujas, ahu. —Arthur tragó grueso, consciente del nada placentero futuro que le esperaba, además, ¿por qué decía "opio"?

* * *

 **Aru:** muletilla común de China, puede traducirse como el verbo ser/estar (parecido al "desu" del japonés).

 **Ahu:** Opio, hasta donde tengo entendido. (Léase, "las guerras del opio".)

¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!


	2. Zapatillas y Caídas

Después de pasar una semana entera en rehabilitación (y muuuuuuchas agujas, Yao no se arrepiente de nada), Arthur pudo regresar a entrenar. Con cuidado, claro, Alfred no quería otro incidente como el del día de prueba.

Su primer día (después de la rehabilitación) de entrenamiento comenzaba con ciclismo.

—Entonces chicos, comiencen con 5 km de afloje, y después de eso haremos _chasing_ —les indicó Alfred en lo que los demás se ponían sus equipos de seguridad.

— ¿Y yo qué hago, Alfred? —El chico se giró para encontrarse con el inglés.

—Uhmm… tú… —revisó su tablita con todos los registros—, uh, a ti te toca hacer escaleras. —Arthur observó hacia donde el americano apuntaba, y calculaba que por lo menos eran cincuenta escalones. Arthur notó que había una bicicleta sobrante.

— ¿Y esa bicicleta de quién es?

Alfred miró detrás de sí. —Ah, es la mía.

— ¿Y tú entrenarás? —Negó con la cabeza—. Genial, ¿crees que podrías prestármela para poder practicar y no caerme la próxima vez? —De nuevo negó con la cabeza—. ¿Por qué no?

Alfred soltó un suspiro y dejó la tablita cerca de su mochila. Esto iba para largo. —Primero: no traes la vestimenta adecuada —señaló a los shorts de atletismo que Arthur usaba—, y segundo: porque es mi bicicleta.

El inglés arqueó las cejas, extrañado con la respuesta. — ¿Y eso qué tiene?

—No lo entiendes Arthur, no te la puedo prestar —se acercó a ella y comenzó a acariciar el manubrio—, es mi bebé, mi Lady Liberty… — _¿qué clase de loco le pone nombre a su bicicleta?_ Pensó Arthur.

—Sigo sin comprender qué tiene de malo, al fin y al cabo, sólo es una bicicleta…. —como si las palabas del anglo fuesen un hechizo, todos los presentes lo observaron con miradas desaprobatorias.

—Infame —murmuró el cara de rana.

—Blasfemia, ahu —dijo el chino.

El ruso recitaba algo parecido a "kolkolkolkolkol~" e incluso el oso polar flotante (¡¿en qué momento llegó ahí?!) parecía mirarle feo al tiempo que mostraba sus dientes.

— ¿Qué dije de malo? —Se preguntó en voz alta. El americano tosió un poco.

—Creo que podemos pasar por alto tu, er (¿cómo se decía?) herejía si no lo vuelves a decir.

—V-vale… —tartamudeó, miró a los demás y estos estaban arreglando sus cosas como si nada hubiera pasado. —Uh, ¿ustedes también les ponen nombres a sus bicicletas?

Iván sonrió. —La mía se llama "Yao Wang." —Arthur le miró confundido y apuntó al chino, este negó con la cabeza.

—No yo, ahu, yo soy Wang Yao.

—Er, ¿diferencias?

—El nombre de la bicicleta está occidentalizado, ahu. —Okey… par de raros…

—Y supongo que la tuya también tiene nombre. —El chino asintió y sonrió.

—Su nombre es Shinatty-chan. —Arthur frunció el ceño ante el nombre, le parecería conocido… de algún lado…

— ¿Quién es "Shinatty-chan"? —Casi pudo ver como las expresiones relajadas del resto se metamorfoseaban en hartazgo en su más primitivo estado. Algo en sus suspiros cansinos le dijo que eso era ocurrencia cotidiana.

El oriental tomó una gran bocanada de aire, preparándose para un gran discurso. —Ella es la gatita más linda del mundo, y no viola en absoluto los derechos de copyright de Hello Kitty —justo en cuando terminó de decir eso, se escuchó un grito en la lejanía.

— ¡ESO ES MENTIRA, YAO-SAN, SHINATTY-CHAN ES UNA COPIA CON BOCA DE KITTY-CHAN DESU!

Yao miró con odio a la fuente de la voz. — ¡CLARO QUE NO, KIKU, ARU, SÓLO ESTÁS CELOSO DE QUE KITTY-CHAN NO ES TAN LINDA COMO SHINATTY-CHAN, ARU!

— ¡CREÍ QUE USTED HABÍA ENTENDIDO LA PARTE DEL COPYRIGHT, YAO-SAN!

Wang soltó un suspiro y se giró de nuevo a Arthur. —Puedes ignorarlo si quieres, aru, desde que lo conocí siempre me ha molestado con esas cosas del copyright —puso un puchero en su rostro—. Sólo porque es de Japón, aru.

Arthur asintió, fingiendo que entendía de qué estaban hablando. Se alejó de sus compañeros, pensando que tal vez no era tan mala idea hacer escaleras, después de todos.

* * *

— ¡SUBE ESAS RODILLAS, FELICIANO, Y QUE LOS TALONES TOQUEN EL MUSLO! —Gritaba un alemán a un pequeño y adorable italiano que se encontraba _oh-tan-exhausto_ por el duro entrenamiento que le ponía el malo malote de Ludwig.

—Ve~ ¿nadaremos después de esto? —Cuestionó, pues el rojo que tintaba sus mejillas era obra del nada clemente sol—. Me muero de calor, Luddy, ¿puedo quitarme la polera?

— _Nein_! Cacharás una gripe si lo haces —explicó, pues debía preocuparse por los miembros de su equipo—. Ahora, termina las cinco vueltas que te faltan si quieres meterte temprano a nadar.

—Awww… —se quejó, arrastrando los pies a hacer las vueltas restantes…

—Más rápido, como si hubiera un inglés en tus talones —en cuanto dijo esa metáfora, Feliciano se giró para observar un segundo a su amigo, antes de correr despavorido entre gritos de "¡Los ingleses vienen, quieren golpearme porque descubrieron que no soy un elefante!" o… algo así.

Ludwig se dio media vuelta y se extrañó al descubrir que a un arbusto le salieron ojos. Frunciendo los ojos con irritación se acercó a la planta en cuestión.

—Alfred, ¿podrías explicarme por qué estás haciendo esta ridiculez? —Preguntó Arthur reacomodando la hoja en su cabeza (el camuflaje es importante, obvio) junto al americano.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó este molesto—. ¿Acaso ya nadie puede fingir que tiene binoculares mientras espía detrás de un arbusto al equipo rival?

Arthur le observó sin pestañear. —Es la pregunta retórica más estúpida que he escuchado en toda mi vida.

—Ustedes dos —casi se espantaron al escuchar la potente voz del alemán—, ¿qué hacen en mi pista? —Inquirió con una mirada casi furiosa. Oh, claro que conocía a Alfred. Pregúntale acerca de la "Competencia D" y podrás ser el espectador de una hermosa e hilarante caza.

— ¿Nosotros? —Alfred se apuntó a sí mismo—. Alucinas cosas, Lud, somos ilusiones~ —onduló sus brazos para darle efectos dramáticos a sus palabras— ilusioneeeeeees~

—Si no salen de mi pista en veinte segundos Kiku se encargará de desarmar a Lady Loberta o como sea que le hayas llamado —amenazó Ludwig, la sonrisa de Alfred desapareció siendo reemplazada por una pálida mueca de horror.

Giró su vista hacia donde recordaba haber dejado a su hermoso bebé, y se encontró con que, en efecto, Kiku terminaba de quitar el rodado delantero y comenzaba a trabajar en quitar la llanta. En un par de elegantes movimientos con sus herramientas, y para mayor horror de Alfred, Kiku retiraba la cámara y comenzaba a girar el tapón de corbata. Apenas logró reaccionar cuando escuchó el sonido silbante de la vida de los neumáticos de su bebé siendo liberada al medio ambiente.

Con un suspiro, Arthur se giró hacia el alemán. —Lamentamos interrumpir su entrenamiento, con su permiso nos retiramos.

Ludwig asintió y se fue a confortar a su amigo italiano del tremendo susto que le pusieron.

* * *

—Okey, ya compré la bicicleta y el equipo necesario, ¿ya puedo comenzar a rodar? —Preguntó Arthur, harto de tener que hacer escaleras cada día que les tocaba por no tener bicicleta.

Alfred le observó por un segundo antes de regresar hacia los demás. —Aflojen y ahorita les doy las instrucciones —los demás asintieron al tiempo que montaron a sus bicicletas y comenzaban a pedalear, reírse y hacer el bobo durante el afloje—. Bien, tú comenzarás aprendiendo montes y desmontes —explicó, al tiempo que se posicionaba detrás de él para poder mostrarle el cómo era—. Tienes que pasar una pierna por detrás del rodado trasero y saltar al asiento al momento de montar; eso tienes que hacerlo en dos segundos y tiene que ser después de la línea de monte y desmonte en un triatlón —Arthur asintió, tratando de comprender las palabras del rubio dirigidas hacia su persona.

» ¿Listo? —Arthur asintió, al tiempo que tomaba su bicicleta del manubrio— _Whoa, there_ , —le sostuvo la mano antes de que pudiera comenzar a avanzar— mientras guías una bicicleta hazlo desde el asiento, de lo contrario terminarás golpeándote con los pedales —con su manos izquierda guió la mano de Arthur al asiento de la bicicleta—; trata de ponerla ahí y guiarla.

Arthur caminó un par de pasos, sonriendo un poco al ver que lo lograba… fueron tres pasos antes de que el manubrio se desviara y casi se le cayera la bicicleta. Soltó un par de maldiciones pueblerinas de su localidad y trató de volver a poner el artefacto en pie.

—Lo estás haciendo mal —le explicó—, trata de poner tu dedo corazón en el centro del asiento —tomó su propia bicicleta para poder darle un mejor ejemplo—. E intenta distribuir los otros dos dedos en los lados del asiento —comenzó a caminar un poco, la bicicleta manteniendo un camino recto—. Agarra con fuerza el asiento para que puedas guiarlo, de lo contrario se volverá a caer como lo acaba de hacer.

Arthur tomó una bocanada de aire, tratando de concentrarse para no hacerlo mal una segunda vez.

Comenzó a caminar, sosteniendo con más fuerza el manubrio a cada que daba indicios de querer ladearse, y los pasos comenzaron a ser más rápidos, hasta que estaba corriendo; sentía el viento en su cara, retumbando un poco en sus oídos, y por efectos de la adrenalina corriendo por su sistema se le ocurrió montar. Corrió un par de pasos más, se encorvó un poco y saltó… logro caer en la bici, pero no fue en el asiento. Alfred se preguntó por un segundo cómo es que el cuadro no se había roto por el peso extra. Para no parecer un insensible, se aproximó al chico que yacía en el pavimento, entre sus piernas se encontraba la bicicleta, ambos rodados estaban dando vuelta sin control; pero además de eso, no mucho parecía ser el daño.

Oh. Cierto. Arthur.

—Auch, esa caída fue dura —comentó al tiempo que trataba de valorar los daños—. Espero que el tener hijos no estuviera en tus planes —la mirada que le lanzó el británico le indicó que sí, lo estaba, cuando conociera una hermosa dama. Pero ahora esos sueños se veían destruidos por una caída.

— _Bloody git_ … —siseó entre dientes, haciendo nada más que el mínimo esfuerzo por moverse. Alfred suspiró antes de ofrecerle su mano.

—Necesitas levantarte, el entrenamiento no ha terminado.

El resto del tiempo empleado para rodar fue dedicado en que Arthur aprendiera a montar, después del veinteavo intento, no se cayó. E incluso tenía esperanzas de poder desmontar con la misma facilidad.

Para suerte de ambos angloparlantes, el desmonte salió con la misma eficiencia que el monte; pasó una pierna por detrás del rodado trasero y comenzó a correr para no caerse con la bicicleta y desaceleró para que la bicicleta detuviera su ritmo.

—Bien hecho, Artie —le felicitó el americano en conjunto con una palmada en la espalda.

—Ugh. Ni me lo recuerdes —murmuró el otro, al tiempo que sentía como su desayuno quería volver a aparecer en el césped del parque junto a la pista.

Alfred sonrió una vez más antes de soltar un enorme suspiro victorioso. —Bueno, sólo te queda estirar. La sesión de natación es opcional para ti el día de hoy —le explicó al tiempo que comenzaba a recoger sus cosas para acompañar al resto del equipo a la alberca techada.

Arthur bufó un poco. —Por nada del mundo me perdería una sesión de natación.

¿Cómo podría? Ahí se sentía en su elemento.

* * *

 **Omake:** Zapatillas (no, no los tacones)

—Entonces… —comenzó dudoso— ¿para engrapar sólo tengo que presionar con fuerza mi pie sobre el pedal?

— ¡Y girar tus tobillos hacia afuera de un jalón para desengrapar! —Afirmó el americano con todo el entusiasmo del mundo.

—E-está bien, lo intentaré

Arthur trató de montarse (sin el salto) en su bicicleta, primero engrapando un pie, caminando un poco con el otro, comenzar a pedalear y engrapar el otro pie. Soltó algo parecido a un tarareo al sentir la extraña sensación de no poder despegar los pies de los pedales. Entre más revoluciones daba, más se daba cuenta del por qué Alfred insistía tanto que comenzara a rodar con zapatillas, se sentía, en efecto, un poco más rápido por esas cosas de la resistencia al aire que vio en el libro de teoría cíclica que le obligó a leer Alfred.

Cuando estaba a punto de terminar la vuelta, Arthur comenzó a frenar, desengrapando un pie como se lo ordenaron. Sin embargo, cuando prosiguió con el otro, notó que este se encontraba atorado. Le lanzó una mirada de pánico a Alfred y este corrió hacia él para detenerle con la mano y retenerle, dándole tiempo suficiente para que desengrapara el otro pie y desmontara sin salir lastimado.

—Gracias —musitó cuando se encontraba debajo de la bici.

—No hay de qué.

* * *

Hola~ lamento el tiempo que hay entre el primer capítulo de esta cosa, pero me había atorado en la primer escena y pues… *shrugs*

Las caídas de la bicicleta con zapatillas son cosa fea, en serio, tened cuidado si lo van a intentar OwO

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Gracias por leer.

Matane!


End file.
